battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiki Beresia
Kiki Beresia (キキ・ベーレシア) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Double Drive. 1=''"Let me show you the earth-shaking power of demon gods! Summon! Imagine Brave! Divine Demon-God!"'' - Kiki Beresia's Catchphrase while summoning Divine Demon-God. |-| 2=''"Roar, the cry of my soul! Call forth the storm of battle! Summon! The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin!"'' - Kiki Beresia's Catchphrase while summoning The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin. |-| 3=''"Come, sublime white sheep! Summon! The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep!"'' - Kiki Beresia's Catchphrase while summoning The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. Appearance Kiki has purple eyes and spiked yellow hair. She wears a white top with a furry yellow trim. Underneath, Kiki wears blue armor and black wristbands on her wrists. Personality Kiki is confident and smug. She is confident in her preferred color, Yellow, and wouldn't switch colors in order to suit a rare card of another color. She didn't understand her purpose in being a hero, until she met Tatsumi, when she found a purpose in assisting in the revival of the evil God-King. Because of this, the two of them seem to have a friendly relationship. Kiki is proud to be a hero's descendant and believes that a God-King would help her be a true hero and fulfill the purpose of one. Biography Kiki is the descendent of the original Yellow hero. Because she was in the area while searching for a Yellow God-King, Kiki decided to visit Tatsumi in his palace with her partner, Yoroi. Upon arriving, she found Kabuto dueling other Battlers of Darkness over The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix, which was obtained by General Inui. Not interested in the Green God-King, she allowed Yoroi to battle for it instead. Yoroi defeated Kabuto, thus obtaining the God-King. When Shunta Mogami and the others infiltrated Tatsumi's castle, Kiki stood in their way. When she was questioned by Eto Etoshinmori the 8th about their goal, Kiki revealed that as the yellow hero's descendent, she didn't understand her purpose. While traveling, she met Tatsumi, and decided that her purpose was to help him revive the evil God-King in order to restore the glory of the heroes' families. She then challenged Shunta for his God-King. Despite, being a powerful contender with an Imagine Brave, she lost, and allowed them to move further into the castle. Later, after watching Tatsumi defeat Shunta, she was bitter about her own lack of a God-King. She was reassured by Shishi, who stated that the Eto's side only had one God-King. She was part of the group of Battlers of Darkness who watched Shishi summon Kazuya Taiga from the Shunta's world. Like the others, she was confused by this, until Shishi claimed that it was in order to put Shunta in a greater state of despair. Seeing Kazuya's victory over Shunta, Kiki became more determined to get a God-King. Fortunately for her, Shishi sensed the presence of a yellow God-King, so Kiki went on a trip in search of it. Finally, she reached a shrine. There, she meets Bihi, the leader of the Keymon tribe. Upon finding out that Kiki was the original yellow hero's descendent, Bihi explains that the Keymon had served the original hero, and were given the task to protect the MonkeyTwelveGodKing until the hero's descendent comes for it. Bihi brings Kiki to the three Monkey Sages. However, they sensed evil and treachery around her, and told her to leave. Kiki refuses, and challenges the sages to a 3-on-1 battle. She easily wins, and takes The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin, leaving the distraught Keymon tribe behind. After Kiki obtained the God-King, she sought out Mei Merryhadda, and the two got into a battle. During the battle, Kiki tried to convince Mei, a hero's descendent, to join her and Tatsumi in their cause. However, Mei adamantly refused, angering Kiki. Believing Mei to be a coward, Kiki easily defeated Mei with Hanumerlin's power and took his God-King. Afterwards, she targeted Shunta's God-Kings, wanting revenge for when she lost to him. The two had a battle, but she lost again, so Shunta took back Glorious-Sheep. Injured from her battle, she was carried away by General Inui. Kiki was shocked and angered when Kazuya later obtained an Ultimate with Soul Drive, which sacrificed the Soul Core, the life of the Spirits World. She and Inui tried to confront Tatsumi about this, but Tatsumi was willing to use this power, if it meant being able to gather the rest of the God-Kings. At this time, Io arrived at the Spirits World. Io is a white hero who owned The OxTwelveGodKing Avalanche-Bison and arrived to lend Tatsumi strength, according to a prophecy. To test him, Kiki challenged him to a battle. She lost, and Hanumerlin was given to Io. However, Io returned it, not wanting allies to fight amongst each other. After Inui lost his God-King, Kiki decided to go after Sandrat's yellow RatTwelveGod-King. She challenged a confident Sandrat to a battle. However, he quickly lost confidence and even tried to just hand her the God-King, which just agreed her. Eventually, the two started a battle. After a close match, Kiki emerged victorious and the RatTwelveGodKing was given to her. Deck Kiki uses a yellow deck. It has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *Her name, Kiki, is the word depicts the grunts of monkey makes.This is a reference of her TwelveGodKing,The MonkeyTwelveGodKing Hanumerlin. *She shares a seiyuu with Konoha in Battle Spirits Sword Eyes and Munenori Hiiragi in Battle Spirits Burning Soul. Appearances Battle Spirits Double Drive (anime) Gallery Best character, best armor.png|Battle Armor Category:Battle Spirits Double Drive characters Category:Female characters Category:Yellow card battlers